Conventionally, a conventional mounting structure for use in mounting a room lamp in a ceiling of a passenger compartment has been known. In the conventional mounting structure, a head lining constituting a ceiling is installed onto an inner side of a roof panel, and an room lamp is installed in a lamp installation hole provided in the head lining from below (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).